


Sanchez..es

by BlueVeins



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVeins/pseuds/BlueVeins
Summary: It was given that all Rick's were male. But some timelines prove that to be untrue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got inspired by Rick and Morty, so here's something I wrote for fun here u can have it

Ricky was way too sober for this shit. Sitting on the floor with her arms chained above her, she stared at the hatch in the ceiling with utmost contempt until finally, a beam of light pierced the darkness.  
"About fucking time dipshit." The pressure on her bladder was unbearable, and Ricky had even considered peeing on the floor at this point.

Rick finished scaling the ladder, flipped on the lights and stared despondently at her. Reaching into his coat, he take a long gulp from his flask before pocketing it again.  
"I know you're not a reEEEAal Rick. Just tell me which dimension finally cracked the cloning technique."  
"I've told you this, I. Am. A. Rick. Get your head out your ass."  
"Not this bullshit again. Come on, w-w-we've been here almost 5 hours already. Just tell me who made you."  
"For a Rick, you're pretty stupid." Ricky glanced at her portal gun, sitting disassembled on the worktop near the ladder. If she could just-

A sharp kick to her stomach sent her knees to her chest and bought her back into the conversation.  
"You're certainly as stubborn as a Rick, I'll give you that much." All Ricky did was flip him off.  
"Don't you think I would *BELCH* know if there were female Ricks? You're in denial. It's-it's-it's crazy."  
"I don't know, Rick, how would you know?" Rick sent another kick to Ricky's stomach, leaving her gasping for breathe and uttering curses. This time Rick crouched over her and grabbed her by her lab coat.  
Ricky meets his narrowed gaze.  
"Which Rick made you." Rick speaks the words through gritted teeth, speech dripping with a dangerous venom.  
Ricky laces her words with an equal amount.  
"No one made me. I have lived your life just through a female scope." With her last words, she sents a kick to Rick's face, smiling in satisfaction. Rick's face thundered, a dark scowl taking ahold of his quickly reddening face, having been kicked back to sit on his haunches.  
"A Sanchez Shlong does not make a Rick, Rick. Would'a thought you'd've figured that out by now."  
Rubbing his face, Rick stood up. Ricky doesn't even care if she gets kicked this time. All she wants is a drink.  
"Wuht- whaAAt were you doing in my dimension, 'Rick'." Rick uses air quotes around saying Rick, anger diffused but still sceptical.  
"Oh barf. Call me Ricky. And I was taking some purified fleeb, something I recall you stealing from me a few weeks ago." Ricky raises a pointed eyebrow.  
Ricks face turned thoughtful, eyes unfocusing as he tried to remember. Suddenly, his face lit up in recollection. "Oh shit dawg, that was you?" Rick bursts into hysterics, holding his sides as he laughs. Ricky can't help but smile too, though laughing seems it might hurt her already bruised insides. "My bad. You knOOW how it is, you run out of something so you just-just-just take it from someone else." Rick walks over and unlocks her cuffs. "Portal gun's over there. Get oooot" Rick throws an uninterested thumb over his shoulder, giving a shrug before taking another gulp from his flask. Bored, Ricky picks up her portal gun and quickly slaps it together, facing Rick one last time. Rick stares back, an equally unenthralled look on his face. Quickly, she picked up the spanner on the work bench next to her and lobbed it hard and fast as she could at Rick's crotch. She caught the surprise in his expression before the spanner smashed him in right in his balls, leaving him to flop like a broken marionette puppet on the floor. Walking over, she pulls his wallet from one of his inner pockets. All Rick does is moan and roll on the floor, calling her obscenities through gritted teeth. "You... owe me this."  
Without another word, Ricky blasts a portal and hops dimensions.


End file.
